


Snake's Greatest Weakness

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Super Smash Brothers [6]
Category: Metal Gear, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Snake basically walks over to Samus and tells her, "Look, I love you...and I want you. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours..." Nah, just kidding! However, Snake really DOES love Samus' big, bouncy ass though. A Snake/Samus smutfic. Role-reversal version of DoubtLovesFaith's story, A Sheikah's Greatest Weakness.





	Snake's Greatest Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sheikah's Greatest Weakness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524435) by [DoubtLovesFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/pseuds/DoubtLovesFaith). 



> I do not own anything associated with Super Smash Brothers, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo and their owners. Here's a very hot, passionate Snake/Samus smutfic that was inspired by my friend's (DoubtLovesFaith) story, A Sheikah's Greatest Weakness. This is an role-reversal version of his story in which Snake stars in this story instead of Sheik. I give him the credit of his original story! Enjoy!

**May 23**

A huge tournament was happening at the Smash Mansion as of this early afternoon. It began at around 11:25 am and almost all of the brawlers participated. It was a team battle tournament. Each two-to-two battle was pretty strong and a whole lot of epic victories were seen by many brawlers of the Smash Mansion.

The team consists of Snake and Samus, in which she wore her blue two-piece outfit (a sports bra and shorts), was one of the team who made it to the grand finals of the very long and ongoing tournament. They faced several challenges (such as when Snake almost sacrifice himself for Samus when he tried to get the Smash Ball to perform his Final Smash on Sonic and Mega Man) and made it to the finals.

Some teams (such as Kirby and King Dedede) did somewhat terrible and several teams (such as the Ice Climbers) did great. And after 3 and a half hours, the tournament was almost over. All that's left is who will win in the finales.

The mercenary and the bounty hunter had to face off against Captain Falcon and Olimar, the two guys doing an amazing job on completely dominating this team tournament (especially Captain Falcon's signature move, Falcon Punch).

However, Snake and Samus were also surprising everyone with their powerful moves, spot-on dodges, and their super fierce pressure game. Hell, one time, Snake stopped Kirby from copying his ability by throwing an grenade into Kirby's mouth and send him flying off the stage.

Soon, the battle against of the last two teams eventually took place after an 5 minute break for the teams, and it was truly the most hype match of the entire team tournament.

Captain Falcon may have the strongest powers while Olimar can do his Pikmin Throw, but Snake and Samus' flawless teamwork attacks and their much faster aerial/ground game defeated them in the last remaining five seconds.

Finally, after about four hours of the tournament, Snake and Samus won the Smash Tournament and were given a golden trophy by the Master Hand.

Now that the team battle tournament was finally over, everyone started to go their separate ways at around 3:50 PM.

Luigi began to clean up around the place and most of the guys walked outside for some fresh air with a bottle of water (but Captain Falcon was probably yelling at his friend for messing up their chances of winning). The girls started to head towards the girl's locker room before taking their showers together, which is something they do often with each other.

Most of the women raced towards their locker room. But Snake and Samus walked close by one another and took the sweet time getting there.

"You did very excellent, Samus." Snake spoke, his eyes looking directly at Samus. "We didn't even lose a single match today and it's all because of you for having my back so much."

Turning her head to the side, the bounty hunter lazily chuckled before calmly replying back with a subtle smirk.

"Thank you. You saved my ass from losing a stock several times doing many battles. We both had each other's back the entire time. Besides, that was friends would do."

"Yep. Hey, can I join you in the girl's locker room? The girls wouldn't mind me being here and letting me have a friendly chat with them." Snake asked her.

"Alright, then. Besides, my friends would love the sight of you being naked." Samus giggled happily.

Minutes later, the two walked inside of the female's locker room. The walls were pink and white with artwork on the walls (such as cakes, hearts, and chocolates). Some of them (such as Zelda and Robin) were already taking a shower inside the next room over.

The only people who wasn't taking a shower right now was Peach, Palutena, and Lucina.

The three of them were undressing themselves and getting ready to walk through the other door that leads to the female shower room to go join up with the rest of them.

While Snake walked over to the three girls and started to kindly converse with them (without trying to act like a sick pervert), Samus walked over to her own locker.

Setting all of their clothes to their lockers, the three girls were now naked as they happily talked to the mercenary.

"Hello, ladies! I've decided to talk with all of you girls after an very long day. I'll try to be nice and hang out." Snake smiled.

"Thanks. You can take a shower if you want to." Peach said to him.

"Anyway, that final blow you did finished poor Captain Falcon off looked devastating and awesome!" Palutena cheerfully said, both of her hands placed on her curved hips.

"Yeah," Lucina said as she quickly agreed. "You two both fought like crazy wild animals out there! It was so amazing watching you two fight against somebody! Robin was completely messing me up most of the time we fight against someone..."

"What about it?" Snake asked nicely.

Lucina let out a frustrated scoff before answering his question.

"I mean, every single time I had a clear opening to attack on whoever, such as Toon Link and Villager, her thick ass would get in my way and mess up everything!"

Peach couldn't help but to giggle after hearing Lucina's words of anger.

"Well, maybe you should talk to her when you go inside of the shower room, Lucina. I'm sure that she'll understand you." Peach giggled.

"Yeah, and maybe blue pigs will fly out of my ass too." Lucina brashly retorted back, now folding her arms across her chest. Snake almost laughed at that comment, but he held it in to avoid being getting his balls cut off by the swordswoman.

"Speaking of asses," Palutena said with a horny tone of voice. "Take a look of Miss Aran over there. The fabric of those tight shorts of hers is practically wedged up her butt as well."

After hearing Palutena's perverted words, Snake and the two women then looked over to Samus, who was still going through inside her locker for stuff.

"I just always wonder where did she get the outfit from. It looked super cute and sexy on her." Peach spoke merrily, her lustfully gaze focusing on Samus' big, round ass.

"The things that I would do if I have a body just like her. She has SO much ass and it feels SO firm to the touch, too! She just perfect, isn't she?"

"I'll say," Palutena spoke sweetly before looking over at Snake. "You're sure a lucky guy to have her, wouldn't you agree?"

Smiling at Palutena now, Snake nodded his head a few times before speaking back to her.

"Yes, I'm a very lucky guy. However, I wouldn't mind getting some of that ass from time-to-time every other day." Snake smirked.

After saying that to her friends (while getting himself undress), the mercenary began to walk his way towards the blonde bounty hunter in a calm-like manner. A few moments later, Snake was standing right behind of Samus, the mercenary giving the sexy blonde bounty hunter's big, bubbly ass a quite rough slap across her right booty cheek. He could feel himself getting aroused a little bit just staring at her ass.

"Are you going to take a shower with me?" Snake asked in a breathy voice, his hand just perversely squeezing on the blonde woman's round shaped butt cheek that he just spanked seconds ago.

Now putting her hands behind her head as she started to undo her ponytail, Samus immediately began to smirk as she continued to feel her boyfriend's hand strongly gripping on and kneading her soft ass cheek with such happiness and eagerness.

"Yeah, we'll shower together. You could have just called me." Samus spoke as her voice sounded rather tired sounding, but her voice clearly sounded quite sensual to the mercenary, and Snake easily recognized that really sexy sounding tone of hers.

"You know," Lucina said, quickly giving both Peach and Palutena a quick glance before looking back at Snake and Samus from across the room. "I never really noticed it before, but doesn't Snake have a pretty nice huge cock? I mean, he's not long and strong as my boyfriend, who is Captain Falcon, but it still does look pretty damn hard and long."

"It sure looked pretty erect and hard." Peach added with a bright smile on her face. "It's also looked like it could be nearly eleven inches long when it's erect. Oh, you're right, Lucina! Snake does have a huge cock!"

"Shhhhh!" Lucina instantly expressed back as she pressed her finger against her own mouth for a few seconds. "Not so loud, Peach!"

Lucina then gave Peach a very hard and unexpected smack on her really huge bottom.

"Ouchy!" Peach giggled as she jumped slightly, her right hand gently rubbing her spanked butt cheek. "Oh, don't be shy. I'm sure that Snake would be very flattered hearing that, you know?"

"You two are very silly!" Palutena calmly laughed as her green eyes now focusing back on Snake and Samus; Lucina and Peach also starting to stare at the couple from across the room as well.

Now bending down to his knees, Snake started to use both of his hands to firmly grip and squeeze of the blonde bounty hunter's flawlessly, round-shaped, perfectly firm feeling, and deliciously juicy looking ass cheeks.

"You were seriously distracting me sometimes during battles, you know that?" Snake lovingly breathed to his sexy partner and placing another solid feeling spank right against of Samus' very meaty booty cheek, his eyes completely loving the rewarding jiggling after effect of his female partner's very big butt while he was getting very hard in the process of things.

"Oh, really now?" Samus spoke back, almost chuckling after he said those words as she was placing her hands into the metallic lockers that was in front of her body. "And why was that?"

"Yeah, as if you don't already know why, bitch." Snake responded to his girlfriend's question as he lightly patting both of Samus' huge ass cheeks a couple of times.

Snake then hurriedly used his left hand to fully pull down the blue sports bra from the bounty hunter now, revealing her large, round shaped breasts. Then, he grip right back onto the blonde bounty hunter's wonderfully soft and very tight feeling ass cheeks with both of his hands.

Snake was basically playing around with the bounty hunter's very large ass right now and Samus welcomed it.

The mercenary would continuously spread apart his blonde girlfriend's clothed butt cheeks, and then afterwards really slowly mashed her supple mounds of warm feeling ass flesh both back together again. Finally, he pulled down the bounty hunter's very tight fitting shorts directly right below of both taut cheeks of her round and sexily meaty looking ass, delivering a hard slap against of the bounty hunter's big butt. It was really arousing to Snake and he was extremely hard now. He can't wait to fit his huge dick into her ass and fuck it until either one of them cums.

But first, she needs to pleasure him for a moment before he could do that.

"Get on top of me and suck my dick, bitch! While I lick and taste you..." Snake yelled to his beautiful girlfriend as he laid down on a nearby bench.

His command never sounded so sultry than ever.

Samus approached Snake and turned around sideways with her very big tight ass pointed right at Snake's face. Her pussy was already extremely wet with all of that slapping and teasing. Her eyes staring his all-too throbbing member while his eyes stared right after that very big tight ass and those tight-as-hell sugar walls. He grinned even wider as he dug right in, taking in the sweet strawberry-llike taste with his tongue. In order not to make him lose his balance, Snake dug his tongue deep inside her caverns while clinching onto her firm asscheeks so tight that it was making Samus squeal a little bit. She moaned and shuddered all over her lower body, experiencing a very cold wet feeling from Snake's slippery wet tongue. The moans she was throwing non-stop was nothing compared to the increased velocity her moans took next when his tongue flickered through her tight sweet hole. From there came a large shrieking moan so loud that it could be heard all around the Smash Mansion. She even shook her ass in front of his face in complete pleasure.

While his perfect tongue was making a buffet out of her entire rear, Samus drowned her entire throat around his throbbing 11-inch member. She pacefully repeated up and down his rod, providing quite a tense buildup from the tip of his cock. Her tongue was also pulling out the stops as well, swirling and circling around in order to increase the pulsation and vibration, recently starting to tense up around his throbbing tip. She even used her right hand to stroke his shaft up and down while she continuing to gave him a blowjob.

After about at least nine minutes of giving themselves oral, the lustfully impassioned mercenary gave his lover's pussy one last lick before starting to lick her asshole. It tasted very delicious to him. He shoved his tongue deep into her booty hole with such hunger and excitement.

But soon, he gave his blonde girlfriend's asshole one final lick and suck before pulling away and smacking his lips. Then, he grabbed Samus and got her into all fours.

"S-S-Snake... please... ohhhhh... please take me in my ass!" Samus demanded him.

"As you wish, you little slut..." Snake smirked lustfully.

Samus replied with a very big hiss, feeling every part of his eleven inches lodging through her glorious love hole. Snake paced his hips carefully, sliding into the warmth of her hot tight juicy entrance.

"DAMN IT, YOU'RE EVEN FUCKING TIGHTER THAN BEFORE!" Snake yelled extremely out.

But then, he rinsed and repeated his hips towards her, therefore letting Samus experience his hard forceful thrusting. The size of his ever-bulbous phallus managed to stretch Samus inside out thus leaving quite the gaping destruction in its wake. Her incredible hole heat had made Snake's member sizzle with so much unstoppable sensations after another.

Snake continued to wreck that ass of hers, even going so far to spank and squeeze her soft curvaceous ass flesh for the fun of it. He smiled to his advantage, knowing how much her delectable assmeat had jiggled whenever she was spanked hard.

Palutena, Lucina, and Peach did nothing but gasped loudly and stand there and watched the horny couple get it on with each other.

"OHHHH, GOD!" Samus gasped and moan passionately, enjoying Snake's long, hard manhood inside her warm tight ass as she then started to please herself by rubbing her pussy in rapid pace. "Faster...FASTER!"

He smirked as he went harder and faster into her asshole while he grabbed her large breasts and pressed his bare chest on her sweaty back. He banged her as fast as he can while groping and fondling her breasts, making her moan even more as she felt her ass being wrecked by her boyfriend as he grunted a bit.

The three female onlookers watched the two lovers drag this on for five minutes straight. After those five minutes of pleasure and bliss passed on by, Snake then released his very huge load of his cum straight into Samus' asshole. He continued to thrust into her, only slower. The orgasm lasted for a least two minutes before he stopped and pulled out of her sweet booty hole. He watched with delight as his seed slowly seeped from Samus' asshole.

Before he could even rest, the bounty hunter grabbed him and gave him an passionate kiss. Their tongues are touching and rolling one another as he started to give Samus a hard spank to her ass again.

"Oh no, don't you even think about resting for not even one minute!" Samus yelled as she pushed Snake towards the bench and laid him down. She got on top of him and carefully positioned her clit right around his cock before immediately squatted down to a very loud lustful moan in return. She rocked her hips slowly and nicely, just to relish the warm feeling of his cock.

Suddenly, Samus stopped for a moment so she could squirt all over Snake's huge cock. She moan extremely loud that everyone could hear her moans. Afterwards, his erection started to pound upwards directly towards Samus' pussy so hard that his pre-cum started to spray around her tight pink pussy like a water hose. Samus was getting quite a slippery ride to her fluids literally sprinkling around his cock.

"Wow! W-well, holy shit! THIS sure is amazing!" Palutena soon breathed out as she slightly touching herself. She continued to steadily watch Samus worship Snake's cock. "Those two are sure going at it, aren't they?"

Palutena soon enough then looked over at Peach and Lucina. And what she saw next did not surprise her any. The green-haired goddess saw Lucina wearing a strap-on (with an 10-inch dildo attached to it) while Peach got on all fours. The blue-haired swordswoman banging Peach's asshole with such powerful thrusts and looking enthusiasm.

After looking around her surrounding for a bit, her ears simply hearing the really loud moans of both Snake and Peach, Palutena shrugged both of her shoulders as she walked towards the shower room and said to herself these words:

"What, no attention directed towards little not old me over here? Like, seriously?"

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh, I think nobody is listening to Palutena for a moment. Oh well, sorry Palutena. Well, what did you think, everyone? Took me a full day to write this and finish it. Be sure to give out a kudo and/or comment if you like the story! And make sure to subscribe to me and DoubtLovesFaith for more of our stories! He writes straight lesbian stories while I write between straight and lesbian smut. Now that I'm done, time for me to watch some F-Zero: GP Legend (Yes, F-Zero has a anime). Until next story, this is MeeMee signing out! And before I go, here's the original link to his story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524435


End file.
